


Permanent Pursuit

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: My NSFW Works! [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Metal Sonic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega sonic, Who even read these, april fools!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: Eggman had finally come up with a fool proof plan to permanently get rid of the thorn in his side. Equipping his most deadliest robot with state of the art items, he programmed another function in his coding...Alternatively, WeDemBoiz writes more NSFW Metonic stuff. Good ole Sonic mind break anyone with a twist anyone?
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship
Series: My NSFW Works! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Permanent Pursuit

Eggman slammed his fists down on the table as he gritted his teeth. “Rrgh.... I’VE HAD IT!”, he shouted. “If that blue pest keeps running around like that, I’m going to need to stop him from running permanently!”. 

Then, a lightbulb went off in his head. Eggman laughed evilly. It was such a devious plan if he did say so himself. Eggman furiously typed away his computer, creating a new programming for Metal Sonic. 

Even he didn’t notice when time had gone by, Eggman spent most of it developing this new program. The doctor also took references from books, movies and other media for it. It was going to be a grand masterpiece when he was finished. 

Finally after a month of intense all nighters and endless hours of dedication, Eggman’s new program was completed. It sure took a lot of work, as this program was to be added onto Metal Sonic’s deepest parts of coding. This coding, would be now replace Metal Sonic’s very reason for existing. 

“Metal Sonic! I require your assistance!”, Eggman shouted. The robot appeared as soon as he was called. “You called doctor?”, he asked. “Lay down on the med bay Metal Sonic. I have prepared the greatest upgrade you will ever receive!”, Eggman said deviously. 

“You have my interest doctor. I trust that you have a way I may defeat my inferior copy in the most brutal and cruel way possible?”, Metal Sonic asked amusingly. “Oh it’s everything you’ve ever wanted and more!”, Eggman spoke, hardly containing his excitement in his voice. 

“It’s going to be lengthy procedure however. It will take exactly 24 hours for your ultimate upgrade to be completed”, Eggman added. “Time does not matter to me if it’s a means to Sonic’s end”, Metal Sonic spoke, already lying down on the med bay’s bed. 

“Very well then. Let’s not waste anymore time”, Eggman said. Eggman pulled up a table of various items and surgical tools. Eggman slipped on a surigucal gown and mask, as Metal Sonic was already offline. The doctor prepared for what he would call, “Totally worth it”. 

Snapping his gloves together, he spent 12 hours upgrading Metal Sonic physically. After a minor relax time, the rest of the 12 hours were spent upgrading Metal Sonic internally as replacing his very meaning of existence took a lot of time. 

Finally after an additional 6 hours overriding Metal Sonic’s AI and polishing his robotic body, Metal Sonic was ready. Eggman took a heavy sigh of relief. “All those quirks and kinks should be gone now, and now he should be emitting pheromones when he awakens”, he thought. 

Metal Sonic went online again. “It appears that the upgrading process was a success. How do you feel Metal Sonic?”, Eggman asked. “I feel... a little doozy, but it’s probably from all that time I was on shut down mode”, the robot replied, as he felt a strange feeling he couldn’t pinpoint. 

“Good good. Metal Sonic can I tell you something?”, Eggman asked. “Of course. Anything doctor”, Metal Sonic replied nonchalantly. Eggman smirked with his back to the robot as he said, “Hunt him down Alpha”.  
Metal Sonic’s new programming came alive as the robot was now more alert than ever. 

“Claim your omega my creation! I’ve already programmed a radar to help you locate him. It appears he’s already prepared a nest, meaning he’s fertile. Go now! Before it’s too late!”, Eggman added. Metal Sonic’s eyes now glowed an even greater shade of possessive crimson. The robot slowly charged up his shoes to the max, not changing his expression a single bit. 

Eggman stood back as Metal Sonic almost teleported out of the laboratory. The doctor giggled as he waltzed over to his computer. “I want first row seats for this!”, he said as he pulled up popcorn and soda. 

Metal Sonic frantically scurried around Mobius, searching desperately for the omega. When his radar lead him to his prize, he did his best to stealthily and silently approached the nest. It was in a small cave, where there was already as small fire to keep the omega warm. 

Sonic was settling the last of his coziest blankets and pillows into his decently sized nest. He tossed more wood onto the fire as he jumped into his nest. “Finally! That’s the last of everything! My week long vacation starts now!”, Sonic said happily as he cozied up.  
Metal Sonic made his move as he carefully entered the cave. His pheromones were now strongly overwhelming, it intoxicating perfume filled the air. 

Sonic was oblivious still, not realizing that his own pheromones were screaming that he was ready to be taken. Metal Sonic could only describe the omega’s fragrance as a mesmerizing oceanic perfume. 

Sonic’s nose finally caught whiff of Metal Sonic’s intoxicating alluring smell of something metallic, something smoky. His nose pointed him towards Metal Sonic as the hedgehog now realized who was giving off that dominating smell. 

Sonic flinched. Was Metal Sonic rutting as well? “He’s a robot! How can Metal Sonic possibly be an alpha?!”, he thought. Metal Sonic finally made his way to the nest itself as Sonic flushed bright red. 

“Omega, are you willing to mate?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Sure...I have no objections”, Sonic replied slightly uneasily as his lungs were still filled with Metal Sonic’s pheromones. 

Metal Sonic entered the nest as Sonic fell back. His fall was cushioned by his pillows and blankets as Metal Sonic kissed him passionately. Sonic was amazed at the fact that the robot had a mouth and even better, knew how to use his tongue. 

“Let’s not waste anytime”, Metal Sonic spoke as he pulled away from the kiss. Sonic nodded. “I can’t wait anymore either”, he said, slightly panting. After a little shifting and moving, they both found a position that suited them. 

Sonic knew it as missionary, but Metal Sonic knew it by another term. With the robot being on top, Sonic couldn’t let him have all the fun. The hedgehog in teased him by rolling his hips, which in turn helped set the mood. 

Metal Sonic groaned as soon as he slid inside of the hedgehog. Sonic felt pure bliss as Metal Sonic began to hit all of his sweet spots. There was a moment for rest, as Sonic took advantage to tease Metal Sonic further by clenching down on him. 

Metal Sonic moaned as his sensors were screaming at him to move already if he wanted more. Sonic blushed. “Woah, that was hot”, he said. Metal Sonic felt flustered. It’s almost as if his emotions became undressed as well. 

Metal Sonic decided it was best to continue having this feeling, as he began to move. He and Sonic moaned as their hands intertwined. “Ngh, Metal! You’re doing great!”, Sonic said as he was getting close to cumming. 

“You feel great my doppelgänger!”, Metal Sonic said as their hands clasped as they held on tightly. Sonic began kissing Metal Sonic, as the robot happily accepted them. 

“I’m cumming Metal Sonic! Ooh!”, Sonic moaned. “Cum then Sonic! Cum with me!”, Metal Sonic groaned back. Sonic closed his eyes as he felt the immense, almost heavenly pleasure of orgasm. 

Metal Sonic couldn’t hold back anymore either, as his seed flooded Sonic’s walls. The air almost seemed to be heavier, the mix of pheromones was stronger now. Sonic gazed into Metal Sonic’s eyes as the robot looked back. 

Metal Sonic admired how Sonic’s flustered face and arms were outstretched towards him, his soft gloves intertwined with his hands. It was such a sight to behold, he had never seen Sonic so vulnerable before. It was surprising, the hedgehog was used to him always wanting to fight, or trying to kill him. 

Sonic on the other hand, admired Metal Sonic’s softened red eyed gaze. It seemed as if Metal Sonic was allowing himself to lower his guard around him. The sense of knowing that Metal Sonic was allowing him to feel comfortable around him was admirable. 

Perhaps it was the sense of climax that allowed them to realize more about each other. Either way, it just increased the mood more as Metal Sonic began to move again. Sonic moaned as he smiled happily at Metal Sonic. 

“One more round Metal, let’s go one more together ok?”, Sonic said, loving how gentle the robot was going. “Of course, I hope you’ll allow me to be more sensual with you”, Metal Sonic replied, his happiness also immense. 

Sonic mewled under Metal Sonic as he also was making sure the robot was doing all the work. “Sorry Metal Sonic, I just can’t hold it in anymore! I’m cumming again!”, Sonic said, as with one deep breath he came. “Do not worry my mate, it is fine”, Metal Sonic reassured him, just wanting the hedgehog to feel bliss.

Their “one more round” turned into a few more, as the nightfall fell soon afterwards. With the stars shining outside, the fire that was in the cave still provided warmth, as Sonic and Metal Sonic were cuddling under the covers. It was just like a comforting, loving dream for it felt all too dreamy. 

For the next couple of weeks, Metal Sonic nor Doctor Eggman had seen much of Sonic. The blue blur was no where to be found on the island’s many hidden cameras, and every once in a while they would static out and then return to normal. 

Metal Sonic questioned the doctor on what had happened to his rival. Eggman just chuckled and always told the robot, “Just give it a while, you’ll see why this all happened”. 

Eggman continued to tease Metal Sonic, always smirking every time the robot didn’t understand. Metal Sonic didn’t like how the doctor never gave him a clear answer, yet trusted that he would do what was right for him. 

One day, something did happen. It was in the dead of night, as Metal Sonic awoke to a sudden feeling. He had felt nothing if this magnitude before. His programming kicked in as he immediately ran out of the laboratory. The robot had no time to think where he was going, what he was doing. 

All the robot knew was that he needed to see his mate, right that very instance. Not a second more, not a second less. Metal Sonic made it just in time too, just to see Sonic comforting his new pups. They seemed to be asleep, clearly tired from being born. 

Sonic wept happily, though silently. He kissed their foreheads, and cradled them happily in his arms. The answer then struck like lightning at Metal Sonic. The doctor’s plan was for Sonic to be slower, because he would be pregnant. 

Afterwards, the hedgehog would be too occupied with his young to be concerned about Eggman. Metal Sonic knew that the doctor had thought of everything from A to Z, but he would have never thought the man would stoop this low. 

Metal Sonic had another function in his coding however, it was to care for and protect the pups. The two of them were already programmed into his core processor as his children. 

The paternal instinct, which was now activated was the sole reason why he was in the cave at that moment. The robot had to admire the doctors dedication to the smaller details in his program, even if they were ultimately for his evil gain. 

The hedgehog noticed Metal Sonic by the cave’s entrance, the sensing of his alpha’s presence captured his attention the most. “You’re not gonna come in and meet your children?”, Sonic whispered, as not to disturb the young ones. 

Metal Sonic got closer and knelt at Sonic’s side. “My own creations.... what a blessing”, Metal Sonic spoke, his voice shaky almost as if he would cry tears of happiness. Sonic kissed his forehead. “I’ve already gotten names for them too”, he added. 

“I’ve decided to name the girl Star and the boy Quartz”, Sonic said, the name choices already being programmed in on the spot. “Star....Quartz.... I will protect my creations with my life or so help me”, Metal Sonic said, determined to archive the end goal of his programming. 

The permanent pursuit, the desire to achieve the status being that of a good father.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA! YOU FOOL! You thought this was going to be bad ending mind break but it was I! Wholesome break + ending!  
> (I know, the names seem like bland references but can you blame me?)  
> -Happy April Fools you degenerates,  
> WeDemBoiz, your equally as degenerate author ;)


End file.
